


Marriage Proposal

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: This was a one-shot prompts and these are the instructions that I had to follow:One-shot prompts: Bill/Hillary, thunder, dance, waterfall, fruit. (Good luck-you should include three if not all four of them)The story is my version of the first marriage proposal of Bill to Hillary!!!





	

It was 1973 and Bill and Hillary were in Europe, it was the first overseas trip for Hillary and she was excited, thrilled and over the moon for this trip, she couldn’t wait to spend a month with the man she loved, visiting all the major cities in Europe.  
Bill had surprise her with two tickets for the trip shortly after they graduated and she couldn’t have been happier to agree to spend a romantic holiday with him.

The last stop of their journey was in England, Hillary was delighted, she had always wanted to go to London and to visit the historical city and to visit the surrounding countryside famous for their beauty, for the nature and for the romantic landscape, even Bill had been waiting for this last stop anxiously, but Hillary still did not know why.

It was one of the last days of their trip and Bill had prepared a special surprise for Hillary, he had led her into a beautiful place where there was a small but beautiful waterfall, Bill had brought a picnic basket that he had filled with cheese and fruit, especially chocolate covered strawberries, Hillary’s favorite.  
Hillary was amazed by the beauty of the landscape and was very happy that Bill had prepared a surprise just for her, for them, Bill put the blanket on the lawn, sat up and opened the basket, Hillary sat beside Bill smiling.  
“Would you like a chocolate covered strawberry?” - Hillary smiled opening her mouth waiting for Bill to feed her with the delicious strawberry, Hillary took a bite of the strawberry and moaned.  
"It’s delicious” - Bill grinned, approached her and kissed her gently.  
"Very delicious”  
They continued to eat strawberries and cheese until Hillary stood up and approached the river, from where they were they could see the waterfall encountered the water of the river below, they could see the little village in the distance, it was a very beautiful view, however, the weather wasn’t the best it was beginning to become cloudy, but the day was hot and it was lovely to be outside.  
“Come Bill, the view from here is gorgeous” - Hillary said excited, Bill came up to her and hug her from behind.  
“I love you” - Bill said kissing her on the top of her head.  
"I love you too” - Hillary turned to Bill and the two began to kiss, when they broke apart they had a huge smile on their face, Bill decided that this was the right moment, the moment when he would asked the woman he loved to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him and to make him the happiest man on earth, he knelt in front of Hillary and pulled out a box with a little but beautiful ring, he had bought it in a small shop near Yale immediately after graduation.  
“Hillary, speeches are usually my thing, but when it comes to you and when I have to talk about my feelings for you I can’t express in words how much you mean to me, how special you are and how much it means to me that you’ve chose me, Hillary I want to tell you that since that day in the Yale law library my life has changed, everything has changed for me, my life has become better, happier because of you and I can not think to spend even one minute without you in my life, so Hillary Diane Rodham would you do me the honor of being my wife and the privilege to spend the rest of our lives together? “ - Hillary was stunned, she had tears in her eyes, she loved Bill, but she was too young for this, she wasn’t ready to get married, she did not know what she wanted to do with her life, she did not know yet if this was the right choice for her and although it hurt to say no to the man she loved, after a wonderful day and a romantic proposal, it was the right choice to make for her, but even for him, she needed time to think before she made a step so important in her life.  
"Bill, I love you so much and this is all very romantic, but I’m not ready, I still have to think about what I want to do with my life, I need time”  
“So is this a no?” - Bill asked with tears in his eyes, he began to stand up and turn around, but Hillary stopped him.  
“It’s not really a no, it’s a not now, I need time Bill, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you or that one day I’m not going to say yes” - Bill nodded and Hillary kissed him softly.  
"I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, I just hope that one day you will be ready for that, because I really want to spend the rest of my life to love you and I’ll wait forever if necessary”  
“I hope so too darling, I love you”  
“I love you too”  
Meanwhile a loud thunder followed by a flash gashed the sky and the two looked up, a thunderstorm was starting, but they didn’t seemed to care, Bill took Hillary in his arms and the two began to dance slowly in the rain.  
"It would have been more romantic with some music”  
“This is perfect Bill, I love you and thank you for understanding me and for not being mad at me”  
"I love you Hillary and I would do anything to see you happy and I will continue to love you and to try to make you understand that I can’t live without you and I hope someday you will realize that you can’t live without me either” - they continued to dance in the rain, Hillary was happy that Bill had understood her fears and motivations and this was definitely a plus point for him, she knew that she loved him and she knew that with him she was happier than she had ever been in her life, he understood her and he was not afraid of her, with him she felt free to be herself, she smiled at the thought, she wasn’t ready to say yes, yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time, Bill was irresistible and full of love for her.  
Bill instead was upset that the day was not ended in the way he had expected, and hoped, but Hillary was still with him, still in his arms and Bill still had the hope that one day she would said yes and then they would live together happy and content forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here we go, I hope you like it and I hope I have fulfilled all the directions!!! Anyway enjoy it and tell me what you think about it, thank you!!!!!


End file.
